Minerva X
Minerva X is a giant robot originally planned to be a partner for the Mazinger Z, designed by Juzo Kabuto but never came into production. Dr. Hell stole Minerva's plans and recreated it with his own materials, none of which were as strong or powerful as the original plans for it. Also instead of a pilot, Minerva X has an artificial intelligence system that allows it to operate independently. Appearance Minerva X is a very beautiful robot that looks a lot like a female Mazinger Z that has a similar design and color frame. Her face is purple, with a decoration similar to a bird on his head. In its abdomen there is an associated circuit that is a hexagonal shaped jewel that changes color depending on the state in which Minerva is located. Weapons and Equipment As Minerva X was designed to fight with and was based on the Mazinger, she has a similar structure as it does and has some of the same attacks. Had Minerva been outfitted with the necessary parts instead of what the Mechanical Beasts are composed of, she would have been much more powerful than she already was. Her main function through the partner circuit on her waist receives signals from the Mazinger Z's CPU based on a situation and would select a strategy from the data she received. The circuit is crucial to Minerva as Dr. Hell could not get Minerva to function without it. Also if it is damaged, Minerva could malfunction and run rampant. *'Koshiryoku Beam': A beam attack from the eyes, instead of Photonic Energy this attack is used with the weaker Atomic Energy. *'Breast Fire': An attack from the heat sinks on the chest, for obvious reasons it is not as strong as the Mazinger's. It also appears to be unable to stand the generated heat needing to emit coolant, especially when the Mazinger got closer to it when their Breast Fire attacks collided. *'Rocket Punch': Launching the fist to attack. *'Rust Hurricane': A gust of wind with corrosive elements, Minerva only used this once in a test. *'Double Mazinger Punch' (Video Game Only): When paired up with a Mazinger robot, Minerva launches her Rocket Punch with the other robot. *'Double Burning Fire' (Video Game Only): When paired with the Z or Great, Minerva unleashes her Breast Fire move in tandem with the others. History Minerva X was originally designed by Professor Kabuto as backup for the Mazinger. However, before plans for Minerva could start, he was killed. Dr. Hell had his minions infiltrate the Photon Power Laboratory and steal the plans for Minerva X. Lacking Super Alloy Z and Photonic Energy, Dr. Hell was forced to use the same materials used to create the Mechanical Beasts. With Minerva ready, Dr. Hell deployed her to fight the Mazinger. However, as part of the original programming from Prof. Kabuto, Minerva's AI made it loyal only to the Mazinger and defects from Dr. Hell. Her AI also caused it to fall in love with the Mazinger, making her quite jealous of Aphrodite A; both of which terrified Sayaka Yumi. Enraged that the Minerva did not obey him, Dr. Hell sent the Archerian J5 to eliminate her. In the battle, Minerva was damaged and her consciousness was shut off making her go on a rampage. The Mazinger team quickly tried to get Minerva under control, but when it was targeting a nuclear plant, Sayaka was forced to use Aphrodite's Oppai Missile System mortally damaging Minerva. Koji Kabuto has the Mazinger install, Gennosuke Yumi's control system that restored Minerva's consciousness until she gave her last words to the Mazinger and 'dies'. Koji and Sayaka give Minerva a burial at sea to put her in peace. Etymology Minerva is the Roman goddess of craft, wisdom, and warfare. Trivia *Minerva X has a counterpart in the Getter Robo anime, Getter Queen. Both are female versions of the main mechas that are used by villains of their respective series that have appeared only in one episode their anime adaptations. *The Warrior Beast Cleo is also very similar. *In a few select media such as Super Robot Wars, Minerva X can be recruited as a pilotable robot without her AI, also being retrofitted with Super Alloy Z, a Photonic Energy Engine, and a cockpit. When controlled, she is piloted by Sayaka Yumi and can pair up with the other Mazinger robots. * In a book, Ready Player One, Art3mis pilots Minerva X. * LiSA from Mazinger Z: Infinity also serves as an inspiration to Minerva X, personality-wise. Gallery Q (2).jpg X (4).jpg X (5).jpg Q (1).jpg MinervaX.jpg Q (3).jpg X_%283%29.jpg Video Gallery Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Underground Empire Category:Photon Power Laboratory Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Villains Category:Mechanical Beasts Category:Mazinger Z Villains